


Strange Love (A Charles Xavier Love Story)

by CaptainReid



Series: Strange Love Trilogy [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReid/pseuds/CaptainReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not my choice I was born this way. I don't want to see the dead man who follows around his widowed wife around longingly, I don't want to see them notice me, I don't want them to strike conversations with me, and I most definitely do not want to talk to them. It's not my fault I can see the dead and it is most not definitely my fault that I can communicate and interact with them too. <br/>----<br/>*Set during X-Men First-Class*<br/>This is a Charles Xavier love story, all of the X-Men will come into play. Sadly, I only own my OCs and their storylines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playlist

Zombie-The Cranberries

Fix You- Coldplay

Do I Wanna Know?- Arctic Monkeys

Hold Me Down- Halsey

The Kids Aren't Alright- Fall Out Boy

House of Memories- Panic! At the Disco

*More songs will be added as the plot line, characters, and relationships develop*


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow okay uhh.. This is the first real fanfiction I'm going to be writing. I don't know how updates are going to be but I will definitely try to update everyday if I can. Anyways, this introduction is going to shed some light onto who Violet Mae is and how she deals with who she is. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to comment or privately message me. Thank you guys so much for taking time to read my story, I hope you enjoy Strange Love.

*3rd Person POV*

Why did I let Raven talk me into this? Parties are stupid why should I care if her brother has officially become a professor? It doesn't matter. No one even likes me, the quiet girl who always sat in the back of the room, knowing everything, answering everything. Raven only knows me because of that one day she saved me, at least that what she says, from the guy who never stopped flirting with me. Violet sighs softly, walking up to the bar and easing herself into a stool. "Uh..." She blushes, embarrassed when she realizes she has no idea what to order. The bartender scoffs a little and turns away to attend to the other people. She mutters a string of curse words aimed at the bartender before noticing a gray tinged man coming up next to her. Crap not here, why here of all places!? In public too! The man's cold, dead eyes turn to look at her, smiling sleazily. 

His voice is faint as he speaks, "Bourbon is always the best thing to order, can't go wrong with it." The apparition's voice echoes. Violet takes a shaky breath and turns her head down, attempting to hide her face as she was speaking.

"Go away, do what dead people do and leave me alone." She speaks in a rushed and hushed tone, hoping to get her point across to the spirit of the dead man. 

The man chuckles a little, his eyes showing slight signs of happiness, "You're the first person I've met who can see me, do you really think I'm going to give it up that easily?"

Violet huffs, to say that she was annoyed would be a massive understatement, Why me? These damn dead people should know that what's dead is dead and they shouldn't have anything to do with the outside world after their time has come. She decides to do what's best and started to get up and away from the bar before she causes a scene in which people will question her sanity.  
It was as if right on que that a man in a sweater and nice pants walked up to the bar and plopped into the barstool beside her, completely walking through the spirit and sitting down jovially, "One gin and tonic for the lady and one of the same for me, please." He smiles widely, clearly buzzed as he turns to face Violet, his eyes a striking blue. "Charles Xavier, great to meet you." He extends a hand, staring Violet in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

The spirit disappears, Violet sighs, relieved, before shaking Charles's hand, "Violet Mae... Wait a minute, aren't you the man who this party is celebrating?"

Charles chuckles softly, his face heating up a little, "Yes that's me, I saw a beautiful girl here alone and I thought that she could use some company."

Violet sighs, irritated, Why is every male in this damn world a flirt? It takes her everything she has to not roll her eyes. She turns around to see a woman with auburn hair staring at them before walking out of the bar with a hurried pace. Violet's eyebrow arches at the strange sight but the sound of Charles clearing his throat brings her out of her thoughts and draws her attention back to him. She speaks with a forced smile in attempt to be nice, "I'm sorry but I really should get going.. It's late and I have... Class tomorrow." She inwardly cringes at how awful the lie was.

Charles smirks a little, shaking his head, "You are aware that it is Friday, right? There are no classes tomorrow. What's your major anyways?" His eyes are bright with interest and he nods his thanks to the bartender as he sets the two drinks in front of them.

Violet bites her lip when she sees the drink, "Human biology." She continues to stare at the drink and clenches her fist when she hears the spirit of the man again, "That drink is pretty good too, my little Charlie has good taste." She cocks her head, interested in what the spirit has to say, but knowing of her surroundings and the situation, she decides it's best to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly grabs the glass in front of her and takes a sip, wincing slightly when she feels the burning liquid go down her throat. "I major in human biology." Her voice is a little louder and it shocks her when she hears the confidence in her tone.

The corner of Charles's mouth twitches up in an even wider smirk when he hears the change in her tone, a hand goes to the side of his temple as he begins to go through Violet's head. "Why human biology?" His eyes widen in shock when he realizes her abilities, thinking back to what Moira had said to him about needing help with people who had already genetically evolved, going deeper into her brain he relaxes slightly when he figures out that she is harmless. Should I tell her? She's believes that she is all alone and that no one can accept her. He take another sip of his drink and removes his hand from his temple, watching Violet with interest as she talks.

When Violet hears Charles ask her why human biology, she smiles a little, completely unaware that the man was going through all of her memories and thoughts. "The way the human body works has always interested me. The ways that people can die, what the human body does to prevent death, and most important to me, what the body does after death." She shrugs nonchalantly, taking another sip of her drink. "I'd ask what your major is but Raven has already filled me in on what this party is about. Genetic mutation hm? Interesting, and slightly odd, choice don't you think?"

Charles laughs softly when she mentions his major, Her powers could be so useful in dealing with what Miss MacTaggert needs our help in, but she'd never tell just anyone what she is capable of. I need to show her of my capabilities first, that's the only way to make her feel safe. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Dear lord, I hope this works. Once more, he puts his fingers to his temple and connects himself to her brain, speaking in her mind, "Yes I believe it's an interesting choice, but to me it's not odd considering what I can do. Care showing off what you can do?" His charming smile pops back up on his face when he sees Violet jump slightly in her seat, startled when she hears his voice. 

Her eyes harden as she glares at Charles, her blue eyes hardening as she lets go of the glass with her drink in it. "What the hell did you put in my drink?" She stands up slowly, her fists clenched at her side. 

Charles stands up with her, his hand still at his temple,"You and I both know that I haven't spiked your drink, Violet. I'm like you too I have powers that make me different." He slowly removes his hand from his temple, "And I'm going to need your help with something big that's going to come." 

Violet takes a shaky breath and shakes her head, "I need to go. Don't talk to me again." She grabs her purse off the bar and straightens her skirt, heading for the door but stops when she hears Charles's voice in her head again, "You're alone and scared. No one should have to live that way, come with me and I can help you. I can help you control your powers rather than letting it control you. Even better, you'll have friends you don't have to hide your abilities from." She hesitates, her hand at the doorknob. She closes her eyes, though the offer sounded tempting, she just met the man! She wasn't going to disappear with a man she had just met! "You wouldn't be alone. Raven would be there too and I bet that they have more people of our kind." She cocks her eyebrow when he gives a viable answer to all of her excuses. "I can read your mind, Violet, it's not that hard to hear what you're thinking. It's really loud actually." She scoffs when he says that and nods, cocking her head towards the door to show that they'd talk more outside. When he nods to show that he understands, she turns the handle and walks out of the door into the chilly air, taking a deep breath before walking to a bench and sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter two!! Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm still planning how I'm going to make the plot flow, how Violet's powers come into play with all of this, and how I'm going to develop all relationships between the people so if it's choppy in some parts I'll probably fix it after I have a better idea of how everything is going to work out. Not to mention I've rewatched X-Men First Class a billion times so I don't get any plot of dialogue wrong. 
> 
> Anywho I hope y'all stick with it. I'll probably update tomorrow, please please please do send me some feedback through comments. Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 3

While she waits for Charles, the spirit of the old man reappears, sitting beside her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "You're his father?" She opens her eyes, turning her head to the side to look at the man. The man nods a little, his expression pained, "Yeah, Charlie is my son." Violet nods her head, "I'm guessing you want me to give him a message from you?"

Charles's father smiles a little, tears brimming in his eyes. "If it isn't a problem, I'd appreciate it if you tell him that his Dad has been watching over him ever since I passed away and that I am completely and utterly proud of the man that he's become." He sniffles a little bit, his thumb gliding around the rim of his eye to wipe his tears. "He's grown up to be a brilliant and handsome man and I couldn't ask for a better son."

Violet smiles weakly, her eyes welling up with tears at the father's display. She takes a deep, wavering breath, nodding, "It'd be my honor." She reaches over to the spirit, her hand resting on his, a stray tear escaping from her eye. Charles's father nods his thanks, smiling happily as he disappears into thin air. She takes another wavering breath, calming down as she sniffles. The sound of someone clearing their throat draws her back into reality and she immediately wipes the stray tear, looking up to see Charles with a concerned look on his face. 

"Everything okay, love?" Charles sits beside her, observing Violet with his vibrant blue eyes. She nods slightly, staring at her hands which rested in her lap. Charles began again, "So what I was saying was-"

 

"Your father is proud of the man you've become and couldn't have asked for a better son," Violet blurts out, not even realizing that she interrupted Charles. 

Charles stops, his eyes widening slightly when he fully comprehends what Violet was saying, "Dad talked to you? You can see him?" He smiles widely, his ideas about her powers showing to be correct. 

She nods, looking up at him, "He isn't here right now, but he was there at the bar and he talked to me before you came here." Violet notices his wide smile and furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Is everything okay?"

Charles nods enthusiastically, sniffing a little while recollecting the memories he has of his father, "Everything is better than okay." He scoots a little toward Violet and slowly wraps his strong arms around her, pulling her in for a hug, "Thank you, Violet. I really am glad you told me that." He pulls away, Violet's face slightly red at the sudden physical contact. His eyes widen and slight guilt flashes past his eyes, scooting farther away from her, "I'm sorry, Violet."

Violet nods a little, the corners of her lips twitching up slightly in a reassuring smile, "It's no problem. So what exactly do you need my help with?" She turns to face him, her arm going over the back of the bench.

Charles smiles enthusiastically, crossing his palms over his stomach, facing her as he begins, "So, a woman from the CIA, Moira MacTaggert, approached me at the bar, she needs help dealing with people like us, who use their abilities for bad. I'm a telepath and Raven is a shape shifter, but just the two of us won't be enough, we need as much mutant help as we can get. Not only to deal with the bad mutants, but to also show that most mutants are good people who want nothing more than to coexist with their surroundings and people. You're powers are unlike anything I've ever even dreamed of, Violet, we're going to need your help." Charles looks at her, hope sparkling in his eyes. 

Violet leans back slightly, considering it, "While your offer is tempting, I can't abandon what I've worked for here, I'm so close to getting my degree and I found a cottage away from everyone where I can settle. The headmaster has already told me that if I really want to, I can teach here after I get settled." She looks up at Charles, genuine sadness on her face. "I want to help, I really do, but unless you can manage to get me a diploma before the time you go I can't come."

Charles takes a deep breath, considering his options, "Go pack your bags, we leave tomorrow morning. If you come, I'll have your diploma waiting for you. If not," Charles smiles hopefully, "And I really hope that this doesn't happen... If you choose not to come you can go about your life as you normally would. Deal?" He extends his right hand, the hopeful smile still playing at his lips.

Violet nods, shaking his right hand with hers, "Deal. If I do choose to come, where do I meet you?"

Charles looks around, "Come right here at 9:30 in the morning. Raven, Moira, and I will meet you here."

Violet nods once more, taking in all of the information before getting up, smiling softly, "Okay.. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

Charles gets up as well, walking backwards to the bar, his hands slipping into his pockets, "I hope that maybe becomes a yes, Violet!" He laughs before waving slightly, turning around and walking back into the bar. 

Violet laughs softly, shoving her hands into the pocket of her long, black trenchcoat before walking back to her dorm, a small bounce in her step, Until then, Professor Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:: SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR? I apologize that most of my updates are at three in the freaking morning but this is usually the only time I get to write in peace. The next day I usually go over everything for grammatical errors so bear with me.. In all honesty, I hope you people continue to read the story. There's gonna be some cool stuff. Don't forget that all feedback is appreciated. Please make some comments:3!!  
> P.S.   
> I haven't read the comics so sorry for any inaccuracies that may occur
> 
> Thank you guys so much!


End file.
